Over and Done With
by Tenma JigokuSenyo
Summary: The jewel finished and the well sealed, Kagome comes home crying, missing Inuyasha. what she doesnt know is that Inuyasha is watching, but it's not quite the same. Oneshot,tragedy.


Title: Over and Done With

A/n: oneshot, not a happy ending.

Disclaimer: I don't own

…

Five hundred years. Five hundreds painstaking years. That was six thousand lonely human nights, one hundred and eighty two thousand 'sit'-less days and at least a million battle wounds left unbandaged.

But that was then and this was now. That was the era of swords and demons; this was the era of technology and humans.

This was the now, and this was his chance. His only chance.

…

Inuyasha walked down the street of a normal Japanese suburb, the skies blue and the people happy.

In the back of hi mind, he registered how familiar everything was. The students in uniform, the houses neat and tidy, the people overly polite.

Glancing up from his staring match with the sidewalk, he saw a shape resting on the top of the hill, surrounded by the glow of the sun.

Even though it was a mild day, he opted for wearing a pair of slacks and a red dress shirt, his white tank showing through, framing a toned chest and tanned skin. Looking up at the sky, he took a deep breath.

_I hope I don't mess this up. Kami I've waited for this day for so long._

Slowly, he walked up the steps that led to a fatefully important place. He wrung his hands together, nervousness getting the better of him, all sorts of ill-ending scenarios running through his head.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped onto the last step. All was quiet at the Sunset Shrine, but he knew they wouldn't be for long. He sniffed, the smell of oden reaching his nose. His eyebrow twitched. The well had just pulsed with energy: she was back.

Quick as ever, he made a beeline to the Goshinboku, resting in the uppermost branches for protection.

Saline and water reached his nose, the scent of it overpowering him so much it made his eyes water – and not just because it was so overwhelming.

A girl, about maybe seventeen years of age, shapely and young, stumbled out of the well-house, crying her eyes out. She seemed delirious with pain and made loud sobbing noises.

His gut clenched. _Is that what I did to her? _He seemed so appalled with himself.

As soon as she ran into the house, he could hear questioning, worried voices.

Quietly, he left the Goshinboku and traveled to the tree outside of the girl's room.

She lay on her bed, sobbing her eyes out, pain coming off of her in giant waves.

And yet, to him, she could not be more beautiful. His hand touched the window.

Now, his ideal plan was to rescue her from the pain that had so obviously consumed her. You know, sweep her off her feet and into the setting sun. She would be happy and he would have his love back.

His fingers found their way to the bottom of the window pane, ready to push it up and open the room to welcome him.

But something stopped him. She had whispered something. But what was it. He dared not move, straining his ears to hear what she said.

To his hopes, she repeated herself. But, unfortunately, she had whispered the one ting that had sent what little hopes he had crashing down to the floor.

She had whispered the name, 'Inuyasha.'

He cringed, his eyes watering. He disappeared into the darkness of the streets, the sun having already set minutes before.

Anger, disgust and despair raged inside him. For he knew. He knew, and it hurt. And there was nothing he could ever do about it. Ever.

But what did Inuyasha know? What kind of knowledge could be so overwhelmingly painful that it would cause him to commit suicide that very night?

Inuyasha had known that no matter how much he loved her, he would never have a chance.

Why? Because Kagome Higurashi loved Inuyasha, and Inuyasha loved her, but she loved the him from the past. The very thought that Kagome loved him, but not _him_ him, had caused so much despair within himself that he could not live.

True, Kagome loved him, but the love she had was for the him that was left in the past. The him that could not have her.

But has he lay there, bloody body splayed across metallic spikes, he smirked, an ironic thought coming to his mind.

He would never have her, ever. And the funny part? She killed herself that night, too.

Love just makes people crazy, I guess.


End file.
